Night Of The Hunter
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Lucius vient de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour éviter que son fils ne soit obligé de recevoir la marque. Avec l'aide de Severus, ils se réfugient dans le seul endroit où Voldemort ne peut les atteindre : Chez Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**RESUME : Lucius vient de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour éviter que son fils ne reçoive la marque. Avec l'aide de Severus, ils se réfugient dans le seul endroit où Voldemort ne peut les atteindre : Chez Harry. **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/LM**

* * *

**Night Of The Hunter**

**12 Square Grimmaurd**, le QG de l'ordre du phénix, l'endroit où Lucius s'était toujours promis de ne jamais y mettre les pieds se trouvait devant lui. La demeure était imposante et très sombre. La pluie tombait sur leurs corps meurtris, se mélangeant au sang qui coulait de leurs blessures respectives. Severus poussa un soupir de résignation et frappa à la porte. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, Les deux Malfoy venaient de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres après la mort de Narcissa. Les trois serpentards entendirent des pas arriver vers eux. Lucius ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retarder l'inévitable et reprendre constance, il ne savait pas comment ils allaient être accueillit. Allaient-ils les jeter dehors ? Ou pire, les tuer ?

Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Harry Potter était devant eux, baguette levée, pas le moins du monde étonné de voir trois mangemorts devant chez lui. Il les regarda d'un air sombre pendant quelque instant les analysant et pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. Le Griffondor ancra son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur, puis baissa sa baguette, il se décala vers la gauche leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se ferma et des sorts de protection s'activèrent. La maison était silencieuse, voir même trop d'après les dires de Severus. Les trois hommes étaient toujours dans le corridor n'osant bouger, attendant que Potter parle. Celui-ci était aussi très silencieux, chose inhabituelle, son regard était plus sombre qu'auparavant, ne laissant rien paraitre. Puis sans qu'ils s'y attendent, il poussa un long soupire.

\- Je devrais vous tuer ici et maintenant pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Dit-il, sans émotion.

\- Potter nous … Commença à dire Severus avant d'être coupé par la voix de Potter.

\- Pas la peine, Snape. Je sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais aussi que vous avez besoin d'un endroit sûr et de soin. Vous trouverez tout ceci ici. Au deuxième étage, il y a trois chambres non occupées et une salle de bain. Il y a des potions pour vous soigner et de quoi vous vêtir. Vous pouvez aussi appeler Kreatur si vous avez besoin de quelques choses. Je serais dans la cuisine, rejoignez-moi quand vous aurez fini. Déclara Potter avant de partir les plantant là, sans autre forme de procès.

Severus n'ajouta rien et conduisit Draco et son père à l'endroit dit. Les trois chambres étaient sobres, décorés avec gouts, sans fioritures. Draco fut le premier à aller se laver tel un automate, Severus quant à lui parti sans doute rassembler les potions qui pourrait les soigner.

Quand Lucius fut seul, il se permit enfin de souffler de soulagement. La soirée fut une des plus dures qu'il avait connu. Son fils venait de perdre sa mère pour échapper à la marque des ténèbres, il venait d'apprendre que ses parents étaient des traitres et qu'ils étaient des espions depuis des années. Narcissa sa douce fleur, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments amoureux envers elle, elle avait été sa plus proche et importante amie. Sa mort était un déchirement, mais il devait faire face, pour son fils, pour leurs vies.

Il se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte dans la salle de bain, ne jetant aucun regard sur son corps, l'ancien serpentard laissa l'eau chaude de la douche couler qui permettait dénouer la tension de son corps. Le sang et l'eau se mélangeaient mais il n'y fit pas attention, les soins que Severus leur apporterait plus tard guérira ces nouvelles blessures. Son corps était endolori au possible. Et maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat s'évaporait, il ressentait une grande fatigue. Ses muscles hurlaient de douleur et sa magie qui avait été beaucoup sollicitée commençait seulement à se régénérer.

Profitant de ce léger moment de répit il repensa à tout ceci, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant, lui, le grand Lucius Malfoy, fier de sa lignée et de son rôle, était aujourd'hui perdu. Obligé de demander de l'aide à un jeune Griffondor à peine majeur. Qui malgré son jeune âge, était plus vieux qu'il n'aurait dû, les épreuves qu'il avait et devait encore affronter l'avait rendu plus mature que tout autre personne de son âge. L'insouciance que l'on pouvait lire, il y a encore quelques temps dans son regard avait disparu pour laisser place à une maturité et une détermination sans égal.

Lucius n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie deviendrait comme ça. A dix-sept ans, il avait été heureux de devenir un mangemort, mais au fils des années la peur avait remplacé ce bonheur. Ils étaient devenus Narcissa et lui des espions, pour l'ordre du phénix même s'ils ne communiquaient qu'avec Severus. Les époux Malfoy s'était détournés de Voldemort, il y avait de ça plusieurs années mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qui avait poussé leur ami à trahir le seigneur des ténèbres, mais par peur de ce qu'était en train de devenir le seigneur des ténèbres. Tom Riddle qui était un sorcier au fort potentiel et à la prestance indéniable avait fait de lui un meneur né. Ses idées correspondant parfaitement avec l'éducation des Sang purs, avaient séduit beaucoup de monde, ses envies de changer la façon que les autres sorciers avaient de voir la magie, de vouloir la préserver et la rendre encore plus belle et forte, s'étaient lentement, tel un serpent rampant sur le sol, éteint laissant place à une envie perfide. Le pouvoir que Riddle acquérait de jour en jour le rendait ivre, en voulant toujours plus, le transformant en un être abjecte, même si beaucoup était resté par peur, d'autres comme Bellatrix, en étaient encore plus subjugués.

Ce fut trois coups donné sur sa porte qui sortit Le blond de ses pensées. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sorti de la salle de bain. Dans sa nouvelle chambre, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, l'attendait Severus tenant une mallette qui devait sans doute contenir de quoi les soigner.

\- Il ne t'a pas loupé. Déclara Severus en voyant son torse, celui-ci était strié de large coupure, barrant ici et là sa peau.

\- Je lui ai bien rendu, ne t'en fait pas. Répondit-il d'un sourire mauvais, se souvenant des sorts que Rodolphus avait reçu de sa part.

\- Mais je ne m'en fais pas.

Malfoy lui lançai un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Le maitre des potions soupira, et lui donna quelques potions. Le blond attendait que son ami parle, qu'il exprime son point de vue.

\- Draco est presque guéri, un repas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et on n'y verra plus rien. Par contre, toi …

Il arrêta sa phrase, voulant sans doute appuyer sur l'état de santé du blond. Il ne le dira jamais, mais Lucius savait quel homme était Severus et quel ami, il était. C'était un homme bon mais qui comme tout bon serpentard, se cachait derrière un masque de froideur.

\- Ça va guérir, je ne m'en fais pas. Balaya-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que c'était une ou deux cicatrices de plus ? Severus lui donna un baume à appliquer sur ses plaies. Pendant qu'il s'affairait sur celles que l'ancien serpentard ne pouvait pas atteindre.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que vous contiez trahir le seigneur des ténèbres aujourd'hui.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que ton endroit sur était chez Potter. Répliqua le lord froidement.

Il avait bien fait de ne pas lui en parler plus tôt et il le savait. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de venir, même s'il donnait des informations a Severus pour l'ordre, il ne voulait pas en faire partie. Une fois était amplement suffisant, pensa-t-il amèrement en regardant sa marque des ténèbres.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté Lucius, et Draco et toi aviez besoin d'un endroit sûr pour vous soigner. Jamais le seigneur des ténèbres ne se doutera que vous êtes avec Potter.

Son raisonnement était juste.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne sais pas ce que ton départ au sein des mangemorts va produire. Mais vous allez être pourchassé pour trahison, soit en sûr.

\- Pas toi peut-être. Voulu souligner Malfoy.

\- Non, la bataille était tellement fouillis que personne n'a pas se rendre compte que je vous aidais.

Il allait répliquer quand le professeur de potion continua.

\- J'ai sondé leurs esprits avant de quitter le manoir. Par contre, soit certain que tu peux dire adieu à ton si précieux manoir. Finit-il de dire en même temps que les soins.

\- Je me fou de ce manoir, il n'a qu'à bruler. Répondit-il amer.

Severus ne répliqua pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Habille-toi, Potter doit sans doute nous attendre dans la cuisine.

Snape ne rajouta rien et parti le laissant seul. Prenant le plus de précaution possible, Lucius se leva pour se vêtir. La penderie contenait beaucoup de vêtements différents. Il choisit un pantalon blanc en lin et une chemise bleu en soie, une fois habillé il prit le temps d'attacher ses cheveux en catogan comme pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes avant d'affronter le Golden Boy.

L'ancien serpentard descendit les escaliers tout en observant les lieux. La maison Black était moins sombre que dans ses souvenirs, elle était silencieuse et pourtant d'après les dires de Severus, malgré l'heure tardive il aurait déjà dû entendre du bruit, des éclats de voix dû à leurs présences dans cette bâtisse, mais il ne percevait rien. Il arriva lentement vers la seule pièce qui était éclairé : la cuisine. Lentement, sans se faire repérer, il observa les personnes présentes. Draco était assis sur un tabouret en train de boire un thé, l'air en meilleur forme que quand son père l'eut quitté il y a de ça deux heures. Severus quant à lui se tenait debout avec un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, discutant avec le maitre des lieux. Potter lui s'affairait aux fourneaux, surement pour leurs faire à manger.

\- Potter, vous n'êtes pas obligé … Commença à dire Severus.

\- Vous avez besoin de manger, tous les trois Snape ! Coupa Harry.

\- C'est une manie chez vous, de me couper toujours la parole ! Grogna le professeur.

\- Depuis que je n'ai plus peur de faire perdre des points à ma maison, j'en profite. Répondit le jeune Griffondor, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

\- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Mr Malfoy, au lieu de nous espionner, vous pouvez rentrer, le repas est prêt.

Tellement obnubilé par leur conversation, que Lucius n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry avait fini de préparer à manger. Le Lord s'avançais jusqu'à la table et attendit. Purée et steak, parfait pour leurs tenir dans l'estomac. Comme son éducation l'exigeait le blond attendit que tout le monde soit servi pour commencer à manger.

\- C'est bon. S'étonna Lucius dans un murmure.

\- Merci, Mr Malfoy. Lui répondit le lion, la fatigue ne l'aidant pas il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être bon cuisinier et être aussi médiocre en potion. S'indigna Severus.

\- Simple, je n'ai pas un horrible professeur derrière moi à critiquer le moindre de mes gestes. Cracha Potter.

Le repas se passa calmement, leurs laissant reprendre des forces, avant ils le savaient tous une discussion qui risquait d'être animé. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, d'un geste de la main Potter fit disparaitre les assiettes.

* * *

**Une nouvelle histoire qui commence et qui j'espère va vous plaire. Je n'abandonne pas Tout pour te sauver mais pour l'instant j'ai un léger syndrome de la page blanche et du coup pour palier à ça, j'en écris une nouvelle. **

**J'ai une question assez importante, car pour l'instant je ne sais pas où va nous mener cette histoire alors je vous pose la question :**

**Aimez-vous les threesomes : SS/HP/LM ? **

**J'hésite encore entre les deux ... **

**Je vous embrasse ! **

**ShadeD**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**RESUME : Lucius vient de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour éviter que son fils ne reçoive la marque. Avec l'aide de Severus, ils se réfugient dans le seul endroit où Voldemort ne peut les atteindre : Chez Harry. **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/LM ou LM/HP/SS**

**BETA: Aucune pour l'instant.**

* * *

**Wahou ! Merci à tous pour vos Review ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! et merci pour vos follows et vos favories ! **

**Je ne sais pas encore si l'histoire sera longue ou pas. J'ai quelques scènes dans ma tête que j'aimerais incorporer dans cette fiction =). Il est évident que les personnes sont OOC, le fait que le Canon ne soit déjà pas respecté. Je vais faire de mon possible pour rendre la romance et l'avancée de celle-ci crédible. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! **

**Amlou : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un Threesome ou non je vais laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Mais si elle devient un « Trouple », je ferais surement un OS où se sera exclusivement un Lurry =) Alors non, celle-ci n'est pas terminée. Je vais essayer de publier deux à trois chapitres par mois. J'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt ! **

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise. Cela sera forcément un LM/HP ou à la rigueur un LM/HP/SS. Tout dépend vers quoi va tendre l'histoire ! Merci à toi de me suivre en tout cas ! A bientôt ! **

**Elendil : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^ A bientôt ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry se leva pour aller prendre des verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky pur feu sachant qu'ils en auraient surement tous besoin, ce qui retarda encore un peu la discussion. Lucius en profita pour souffler un peu, regardant l'horloge qui indiquait une heure du matin. Une longue journée, trop longue journée, il était épuisé et redoutait la conversation qui allait suivre. Seul son masque de noble au sang pur, lui permettait de donner le change, ne montrant pas ses doutes. Draco semblait également nerveux et Severus quant à lui n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de ce qui allait se passer. Une fois revenue à table, le jeune Potter servie quatre verres et avala le sien en une gorgée comme pour se donner un peu de force. Il se resservi et cette fois-ci attendit avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes dans la merde. Annonça Harry en se penchant en arrière de sa chaise avec une nonchalance qui lui était propre.

\- Belle déduction Potty ! Répliqua Draco, sous le sourire sarcastique du jeune Potter.

\- Désolé Malfoy, mais vous avez mis une belle pagaille ce soir. Voldemort est plus qu'énervé. Déclara le gryffondor, ne se formalisant pas du sursaut des deux Malfoy au nom employé.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Lucius.

Harry réfléchit un moment, choisissant ses mots avec précautions. Même s'il avait pris la décision de les aider, il ne leurs faisaient pas assez confiance pour leurs raconter tout dans les moindres détails. Sachant qu'ils devaient être au courant par Severus que celui-ci avait donné des cours d'occlumencie à Harry pendant sa cinquième année. Cours qui avait été un fiasco complet et qui avait par la suite amené à la mort de son parrain, sa seule famille.

\- J'ai eu une vision de Voldemort, il était tellement en colère qu'il n'a pas fait attention qu'il était en train de me montrer ce qu'il se passait. Donc j'ai vu une partie du combat ainsi qu'une partie des ordres qu'il a donné à ses mangemorts. Messieurs vous êtes dans de beau draps. Expliqua Harry, sans vraiment expliquer d'où venait le lien entre Voldemort et lui.

\- Nous nous en étions déjà douté Monsieur Potter. Répondit Lucius, se demandant où cette discussion allait aboutir.

\- Non Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez ce qu'il vous attend dehors. Il vous veut VIVANT, et vu son état de fureur ce n'est surement pas pour faire la causette.

\- C'est pour ça Potter, qu'ils vont avoir besoin de votre aide. Emit le maitre des potions. Les deux Malfoy attendaient la réponse de Potter. Allait-il les aider ou plutôt les jeter en peinture à Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi avoir trahit Voldemort ? Demanda Harry faisant fi de la demande de Snape.

Un silence s'installa ce qui avait le don d'énerver le jeune homme aux yeux vert.

\- Ça va dans les deux sens. Si vous voulez mon aide il va me falloir des réponses. Alors je vais répéter ma question. Pourquoi ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Potty. Répondit Draco, laissant son mauvais caractère ressortir.

\- Draco ! S'indigna son père.

\- Mais père …

\- Il va falloir lui dire la vérité, si vous voulez qu'il nous aide. Déclara Severus.

Lucius prit une inspiration et commença à parler : de son rôle en tant qu'espion, de sa volonté que son fils puisse choisir sa voie et ne soit pas obligé de prendre la marque s'il ne la voulait pas, du monstre qu'était en train de devenir le seigneur des ténèbres. L'amour que Lucius portait à son fils était sans égal et il venait de tout sacrifier pour que son enfant soit libre de ses choix.

Alors il parla sans s'arrêter et sans que personne ne l'interrompe. Dévoilant des choses qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius Malfoy su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Pendant quelques minutes il abandonna le rôle qu'il jouait tous les jours pour laisser ses vraies facettes ressortir. Severus et Draco furent étonnés de la franchisse du blond mais comprirent vite que tout cela était nécessaire s'ils voulaient l'aide du brun. Harry écouta attentivement les paroles de l'ancien mangemorts, s'il fut choqué par les révélations il n'en montra aucun signe, ne voulant pas couper la parole au blond. Le survivant savait que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, il nota au fond de sa tête les points les plus important qui, il le savait, allait devoir être approfondit. Malfoy prit pour se donner une constance son verre dans ses mains mais ne l'apporta pas à ses lèvres. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il ne fit pas attention qu'il venait d'arrêter de parler. Pour la première fois en quelques mois, Harry se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir pour qu'il réussisse à mettre un terme au règne de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Avec Lucius de son côté, il aurait sans doute une chance de gagner cette foutu guerre. Le lord Malfoy pourrait devenir une pièce importante à la chute du mage noir, peut-être même une des pièces capitales. La partie d'échec venait de s'équilibrer. La donne avait changé, Tout n'était pas perdu avec les serpentards dans son équipe, le match pouvait reprendre.

\- Vous savez tout maintenant Monsieur Potter. Finit par dire Lucius.

\- Merci de votre honnêteté Monsieur Malfoy. Déclara Harry, il avait le même don que Voldemort, lui aussi se rendait compte quand les personnes en face de lui, lui mentaient.

Harry se leva et sa chaise et s'étira tel un félin, faisant craquer ses os. Les trois autres hommes attendaient toujours la réponse de Potter.

\- Potter vous nous n'avez toujours pas donné votre réponse. Argua Severus. Le brun se tourna pour leurs faire face.

\- Je vais vous aider, vous pouvez rester ici … Mais … Commença-t-il, le visage des Malfoy qui venait de montrer leurs soulagements se durcirent d'un coup en entendant la suite de la phrase.

\- J'ai également besoin de votre aide, a vous deux. Dit-il en regardant Snape et Lucius.

\- Et en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider, Monsieur Potter ? Demande Le blond.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que vous me formiez à la magie noire et que m'appreniez tout ce qui a à savoir sur Voldemort. Vous avez été à ses côtés pendant la première guerre et je sais maintenant que si durant la bataille du ministère vous aviez vraiment voulu que votre ancien maitre ait la prophétie, il l'aurait à l'heure qui l'est. Et je tiens à vous remercier pour ceci.

\- Merci Mr Potter, et je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances pour le décès de votre parrain.

Harry balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main, il jeta un regard à l'horloge : quatre heure du matin. Ses yeux commençaient sérieusement à le piquer et la fatigue était présente.

\- Il est temps d'aller se coucher, je vous donne rendez-vous demain dans la bibliothèque vers quinze heures, Snape connait l'endroit. D'ici là, vous êtes ici chez vous. Si vous avez fait faim, j'ai deux elfes de maison vous pouvez leur demander à manger, avec respect, bien sûr je n'admettrais aucune méchanceté envers eux. Autrement le repas sera normalement servi vers midi et demie. Annonça le jeune homme aux yeux vert en partant en direction de sa chambre.

\- Potter, où sont les autres membres ? Demanda le maitre des potions, qui ne détectait aucune autre présence que la leur.

\- Pas ici a priori. Se moqua Harry. Je vous expliquerais tout ça demain. Il se fait tard et j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le gryffondor quitta la pièce laissant les trois hommes seuls.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Enonça le professeur, en levant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Seuls le père et le fils restaient dans la cuisine, Lucius voulu se lever à son tour mais Draco le retint par la manche.

\- Merci père. Dit-il avec une sincérité qui lui était rare.

Lucius adressa un doux sourire, le genre de sourire que seul quelques personnes pouvaient de vanter de connaitre, ce genre de sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'aux personnes qui lui était cher et toujours en privé. Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif mais n'était pas non plus l'homme que tout le monde croyait, quand il se savait seul, c'était une personne dure mais aimante qui défendait sa famille comme un lion.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans problème chacun repensa à la discussion qui avait eu lieu la vieille. Il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre gryffondors et serpentards, tous le savaient. Vers les coups de quatorze heures Lucius se présenta dans la bibliothèque, et prit quelques minutes pour observer les lieux la pièce tranchait avec le reste de la maison. Celle-ci était aussi lumineuse que la maison était sombre. La bibliothèque des Black n'avait rien à envier à celle des Malfoy voire même de Poudlard. Elle regorgeait de livre en tout genre, allant des livres de potion, sortilèges, médicomagie à la médecine moldue à travers le monde.

Son regard se porta sur la forme endormie qui était sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, le jeune homme aux yeux verts devait être là depuis déjà quelques heures au vue de la quantité de livre qui se trouvait éparpillé devant lui. Lentement, pour ne pas le réveillé, le lord s'approcha du jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Malfoy avait le loisir de l'observer, vraiment. Un visage doux, des trains fins et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Harry Potter était beau, c'était indéniable. Celui qui dirait le contraire était un menteur ou aveugle. Dire que c'était ce gryffondor qui devait porter le point du sort du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Qui aurait pu croire qu'avec un visage aussi angélique que le sien se tenait un sorcier si puissant si dur, certes Harry n'était pas cruel mais il était tellement mature. Il avait laissé le lion fougueux et imprévisible de côté pour laisser sortir le côté serpentard.

Après la mort de son parrain, le lion avait changé de comportement ne voulant pas qu'une telle erreur se reproduise. Alors bien sûr, avant ça il avait accusé Severus de tous ces maux, pour au final se rendre compte que c'était surtout son imprévisibilité qui les mettait tous en danger. Alors il s'était plongé bec et ongles dans la guerre, calculant tout, voulant se perfectionner au possible mais en oubliant de profiter de son adolescence. Il était donc passé d'enfant à adulte. Potter n'avait depuis pas commit de lourdes erreurs, prenant par a des batailles que lors qu'Albus Dumbledore lui proposait. Mais le directeur de Poudlard lui avait confié une autre mission, celle de retrouver les Horcruxes et les détruire.

Harry s'était lancé dans la lecture des livres disponibles à Poudlard, à la fin de sa sixième année, il avait fini de lire tous les livres de la section interdite. Le gryffondor s'était donc rabattu sur ceux qui se trouvait dans la maison ancestrale des Black. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était de retour dans cette affreuse demeure et il se sentait seul sans ses deux amis qui était partie pour l'Australie chez les parents d'Hermione. Celle-ci, avait décidé de les éloigner le plus possible de la guerre donc de l'Angleterre. Mais maintenant que les serpentards étaient arrivé il sentait que ses journées seraient beaucoup moins ennuyeuses, ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit bien installé dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Lucius rassembla les livres du jeune homme qu'il posa sur la petite table près du fauteuil ainsi que ses lunettes qui était tombées par terre et attendit encore quelques minutes avant de réveiller le maitre des lieux. Il l'appela doucement mais rien n'y fait, Potter dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Lucius retenta plusieurs fois un peu plus fort mais aucune réaction n'arrivait. Ne voulant pas le réveiller sous des hurlements et finir par être mit à la porte de la demeure et sachant pas comment était les réveils du jeune homme, Malfoy commença à caresser les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme comme il le faisait quand il réveillait son fils. Harry papillonna des yeux et ancra son regard émeraude dans celui orage de l'homme. Celui-ci prit le temps de regarder ses yeux verts si particulier, il nota qu'effectivement il avait la même couleur que sa défunte mère mais l'intensité des émotions qui habitaient ses prunelles étaient toute autre. Lucius aimait ce qui était beau et à cet instant la beauté était devant lui sous la main. Harry quant à lui profita de ce moment calme et étrange pour lui aussi lire dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Ce regard orage qui l'avait si souvent regardé avec mépris était aujourd'hui habité de toute autre chose. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait les Malfoy, l'orage n'avait rien de méprisant mais une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pour y lire un jour. Le moment aurait pu durer encore longtemps, mais Lucius brisa le contact visuel, troublé de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Severus l'avait pourtant prévu, l'effet qu'avait Potter sur les gens. Le gryffondor n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir qui émanait de lui et de la façon qu'il arrivait à briser les barrières des gens, les amenant à lui faire confiance.

\- Navré de vous avoir réveillé, Monsieur Potter, mais vous nous avez donné rendez-vous pour quinze heures et il est bientôt l'heure. Déclara Lucius, ayant récupéré son parfait masque d'aristocrate.

\- Vous avez bien fait, Monsieur Malfoy. Répondit le lion, troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, même si inconsciemment il aurait aimé revivre ce moment, revoir ce qu'il venait de lire dans le regard du blond.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Severus toujours habillé de ces éternelles robes noires et Draco qui lui était vêtu sobrement, un pantalon en lin blanc et un t-Shirt de la même couleur. Le jeune homme devait sortir de la douche, vu les cheveux encore humides qu'il abordait, ce qui lui conférait un certain charme. Plus sauvage, plus naturel et beaucoup moins aristocrate, ce qui choqua Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond comme ça, Celui-ci était toujours habillé à quatre épingles et ses cheveux toujours bien coiffé.

\- Ne soit pas si choqué Potty ! S'esclaffa Draco, un rictus en coin.

\- Je ne suis pas … Bégaya Harry.

\- Bon Potter, pas que votre manque d'éloquence m'ennuie mais vous deviez nous expliquer quelques petites choses, comme par exemple pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ici ? Demanda le maitre des potions.

\- Vous n'abandonnez vraiment pas quand vous avez quelques choses en tête. Un vrai lion. Rit le jeune homme devant le regard horrifié de son ancien professeur.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Potter. Ragea Severus.

\- Arrêtez de bougonner, cela ne vous va pas ! Répliqua le maitre des lieux, ayant parfaitement repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

La dispute aurait pu continuer encore très longtemps si Malfoy ne les avait pas interrompus en éclatant de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de les stopper net. Le rire cristallin remplit la pièce d'une douceur sans précédent. Sa trahison envers le mage noir et son arrivé au square avant débloqué quelque chose en Lucius, qui malgré les épées de Damoclès au-dessus de lui se sentait libre pour la première fois. Il n'était plus un lord, ni même un mangemort. Il était juste Lucius Malfoy, sorcier en fuite. La situation aurait dû le stresser mais au contraire elle l'apaisait. Il gardait la marque sur son bras gauche, qui aimait le rappeler à son bon souvenir mais il sentait que la donne avait changé.

Malfoy avait senti la puissance de Potter, celui-ci était fort alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, son potentiel n'était pas encore à son paroxysme ce qui voulait dire qu'avec un entrainement adéquate le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs serait plus que capable de battre Voldemort. Lucius n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il risquait gros en ayant trahit Riddle mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter son choix. Savoir que son fils n'avait pas la marque valait tous les sacrifices possibles.

Harry allait prendre la parole quand Hedwige apparut devant lui une lettre accrochée à la patte droite., la fenêtre de la bibliothèque avait été ouverte pour pouvoir profiter du soleil et de la chaleur de l'été. Elle se posa sur son épaule et attendit que son maitre lui enlève son message. Il prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Un doux sourire orna ses lèvres, Ron et Hermione étaient bien arrivés en Australie et comptaient y rester quelques jours pour que la jeune femme puisse profiter un maximum de ses parents avant de devoir se lancer dans une guerre dont elle n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir vivante. D'un accio sans baguette parfaitement maitrisé il fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Harry écrit une réponse rapide et l'accrocha à la patte de sa chouette. Celle-ci repartir sans demander son reste sous le regard tendre du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Celui-ci se retourna vers les trois serpentards, prit une inspiration et commença à parler.

\- Bon, j'ai réfléchis durant le reste de la nuit.

\- Ça dut être dur non ? Demanda Severus sarcastiquement.

\- Severus laisse Monsieur Potter nous exposer ses pensées. Parla Lucius pour éviter une énième dispute entre les deux hommes.

\- Merci Monsieur Malfoy. Donc je disais avant d'être interrompu, que j'ai réfléchis durant la nuit, ce qui m'a amené moi aussi à vous demander de l'aide en contre partie de la mienne. J'aimerais que vous m'entraineriez à la magie noire et au combat corps à corps. Je sais que malgré vos airs d'aristo à la noix, vous savez parfaitement vous battre à main nue. Et pour avoir le plus de chance de mon côté j'ai besoin d'entrainement. Qu'en dites-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, seriez-vous prêt à m'entrainer ?

\- Je le ferais, mais ça sera dur et long, je ne tolérerais pas un manque de concentration durant ces cours. Et je veux que Draco s'entraine avec vous aussi. Je veux que mon fils ai toutes les armes nécessaire pour se défendre. Imposa Lucius, regardant la réaction de son fils. Le jeune Malfoy avait l'air content de la décision de son père.

\- Très bien, merci. Et vous professeur ?

\- Je le ferais également, mais je vous apprendrais aussi l'art des potions, cela peut vous être utile à tous les deux.

\- Parfait. Que la cohabitation commence ! Annonça Harry.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. **

**Petite question :**

**Si je ne fais pas de Threesome LM/HP/SS,**

**Avec qui voulez vous voir finir Severus ? **

**A tout vite! **

**Coeur Coeur Coeur !**

**S.D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**RESUME : Lucius vient de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour éviter que son fils ne reçoive la marque. Avec l'aide de Severus, ils se réfugient dans le seul endroit où Voldemort ne peut les atteindre : Chez Harry. **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/LM ou LM/HP/SS**

**BETA : Aucune pour l'instant.**

* * *

**Waouh! Merci à tous pour vos avis! Ça me fait chaud au cœur! et merci pour vos costumes et vos favoris!**

**Désolé de l'attente, mais avec cette histoire de confinement et tout et tout, je n'ai plus une minute pour moi. Je pouponne et pouponne toute la journée ^^**

**Et nous allons dire, qu'il ne me laisse pas vraiment beaucoup de temps libre! **

**Mais voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Je n'ai pas de bêta et du coup, elle n'est relu que par moi et je suis loin d'être infaillible. Je m'excuse d'avance!**

* * *

**Pour les avis anonymes, n'hésitez pas à mettre votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez une plus longue réponse! **

* * *

**Fredo: D'abord merci pour ta critique, je pense qu'effectivement, le OC ne serait pas bête surtout comme tu me dis quelqu'un qui est dans le milieu des soins. Je garde ça en tête. J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**Amlou: Merci de me suivre et de continuer à me donner ton avis ça me fait très plaisir! Et c'est avec plaisir que je te réponds. Effectivement je pense que je vais creuser l'idée de enfin sur verra si Severus est d'accord. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes avis douces! =)**

**astaroth671: Merci pour votre avis! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je n'exclus pas le Trio, je verrais commenter l'histoire pour voir si je peux l'integrer. A toute vite!**

**Elendil: Merci pour ta revue! Voilà un petit apperçue des cours! J'espère que ca veut de te plaire! Vous êtes plusieurs à me parler d'OC et cette idée commence à se faire une palce dans ma tête! Voici le suite! À bientôt !**

**CDG invité: Merci pour ta critique! Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que ça veut comme ça! Je pense qu'il y aura un flirt Harry / Snape enfin si ça va dans ce sens. Ton idée de couple n'est vraiment pas bête, je mets ça dans une pièce de ma tête! J'espère que la suite va te plaire à bientôt!**

* * *

**Chapitre n°3**

Harry était à bout de souffle les mains sur ses genoux regardait l'homme blond en face de lui. Les vêtements du brun étaient déchirés par endroit laissant voir plusieurs plaies saignant légèrement, mais malgré son état, ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une lueur de détermination sans précédent. Son corps était endolori mais cela lui permettait de découvrir une nouvelle force en lui et cela avait le don de le rendre heureux. Le sourire qu'il affichait malgré tout le prouvait parfaitement. Ils avaient commencé les entrainements physiques juste après leur discussion et cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils combattaient Lucius plusieurs heures par jour. D'abord au corps à corps pour évaluer leurs niveaux, puis avec des armes tranchantes, épées, poignards tout y été passé. L'entrainement de Malfoy était dur et sans pitié où seul l'impardonnable _Avada Kedavra_ était proscrit. L'homme voulait que les deux plus jeunes puisse réagir et contrer même les sorts les plus puissants. Car il savait que les mangemort n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à leur envoyer des _doloris_. Draco et Harry avaient donc été soumis à des doloris et Imperium plusieurs fois déjà. Même si Malfoy senior ne mettait pas toute sa force dans les sorts là pour ne pas blesser les jeunes inutilement, il y mettait quand même une certaine dose de puissance de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus longtemps. Lucius ne voulait pas que son fils soit démuni car il savait que Draco était devenu une cible à abattre. Connaissant le Lord noir comme il le connaissait, il se doutait que la priorité était la capture du jeune Serpentard. La torture physique mais surtout psychologique était une des spécialités du seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco n'était lui non plus pas en reste, aussi essoufflé et blessé que le gryffondor. Il était content de l'entrainement, son père était un bon professeur, pédagogue même si durant ceux-ci le lord devenait un vrai tyran, n'hésitant pas à leur lancer de vicieux sorts. Il savait que son père faisait ça pour les aider au maximum. Il voulait les pousser dans leurs retranchements pour qu'une nouvelle force voit le jour. Draco savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en défense mais il s'en sortait relativement bien, rendant son père fier de lui. Le Draco "public" n'était pas du tout le même que le Draco "privé" comme tout bon aristocrate qui se repecte, il cachait sa véritable personnalité au monde extérieur de sa petite bulle privée.

Le jeune Malfoy avait décidé de ne plus se cacher derrière son masque de Serpentard. Après avoir discuté avec son père et Severus, tous trois avait décidé qu'en ce temps de guerre et en vivant avec Potter, ils se devaient au moins d'être eux même sans artifices s'ils voulaient que la cohabitation se passe bien. Même s'ils restaient assez cyniques et sarcastiques ce qui était propres à leurs caractères respectifs, ils laissaient par moment ressortir leurs vraies personnalités, à la plus grande joie de Potter, qui lui aussi se montrait sous son véritable jour. Il ne se cachait plus sous son masque de Survivant.

Les quatre hommes avaient décidé ensemble du programme des semaines à venir. Même si les entrainements leurs prenaient une bonne partie de la journée, Harry réussissait toujours à trouver du temps libre pour faire ses recherches sur Riddle, plus précisément sur les Horcruxes. Il communiquait beaucoup avec Dumbledore par lettre dument scellée. Il n'avait pas encore partagé ses informations avec les serpentards voulant pour le moment rassembler le plus de données possible seul, même Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Pas par manque de confiance, non, Harry leur confiraient sa vie sans aucune hésitation. Le jeune homme voulait qu'Hermione puisse aller voir ses parents sans s'inquiéter de la mission que Dumbledore et lui avaient entreprit. Il était certain que si la jeune femme avait été mis au courant, alors jamais elle n'aurait pris du temps pour elle. Et Merlin savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de voir ses parents.

Alors Harry avait pris la décision d'attendre leur retour pour leur raconter toute l'histoire. Que cela soit sur sa mission ou sur la présence des Malfoy chez lui. Ils savaient que ses amis voudraient venir directement chez lui en rentrant et que cela risquait être un peu problématique, il avait donc écrit la veille une lettre à ses amis leur demandant d'aller crécher chez les parents de Ron une fois de retour, mais que plus tard ils pourraient sans problème venir vivre au Square. Harry savait très bien qu'une fois la lettre lue par ses amis, il recevrait un appel de cheminette pour connaitre la raison. La discussion risquait d'être un peu houleuse mais rien d'insurmontable. Même s'il savait que Ron allait avoir du mal avec son choix d'accueillir les trois serpentards, Harry était persuadé que la colocation malgré plusieurs étincelles se passerait bien. Le jeune homme espérait bien que les hommes seraient d'accord de les entrainer aussi. Après s'ils voulaient vraiment battre Voldemort et ses mangemorts il serait plus que logique que les deux Serpentards acceptent, même si pour l'instant Snape était au abonné absent.

Severus avait dû repartir au QG de Voldemort le lendemain de leur arrivée, ce qui provoqua une vive inquiétude qui augmentait chez les trois hommes au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

**_~Flash Back~ _**

Les quatre hommes étaient attablés autour d'un bon repas que Kreattur avait concocté, quand la marque des ténèbres de Severus se fit sentir. Même si au début le maitre des potions essaya d'ignorer l'appel de son maitre, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait le faire très longtemps. L'appel était dur et long, le seigneur des ténèbres exigeait que son subordonné vienne immédiatement sans plus de sommation. Lucius qui avait vu les traits de son ami se durcirent par moment avait vite comprit ce qu'il se passait, lui-même savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à l'appel de la marque. Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas par contre, c'était pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas encore utilisé ce moyen pour le faire rappliquer au près de lui. Le blond jeta une nouvelle fois un regard à son ami. Depuis très longtemps un simple regard entre eux deux leurs permettait de se comprendre, une amitié de longue date, un peu comme Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis. Lucius capta le regard du maitre des potions.

\- La chasse … Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé ce moyen pour te faire venir vers lui. Énonça Snape comme une évidence, quand il comprit ce à quoi Lucius pensait. Harry et Draco qui n'avaient suivit leur échange levèrent la tête en même temps

\- Que se passe-t-il Messieurs ? Demanda le maitre des lieux.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres requière ma présence à travers la marque et Lucius se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore utilisé ce moyen pour le faire venir à lui. Expliqua le professeur de potion.

\- Évidement, ce reptile aime l'odeur de la peur. Cracha Harry, étonnant ses convives par ses paroles dures et froides. Vous devez y aller, je suppose ?

\- Vous supposez bien Potter. Je serais vite de retour. Réjouissez-vous, pas de potion pendant mon absence.

\- Soit prudent mon ami. Déclara Lucius en lui serrant la main.

\- Comme toujours.

Se fut sur ces paroles que le professeur honni de Poudlard transplana en direction du Manoir Malfoy où habitait le seigneur des ténèbres, laissant ses trois compères de fortunes dans l'attente de son retour.

**_~Fin du Flash Back ~_**

\- Mr Potter, vous êtes avec nous ? Demanda Malfoy Senior, sortant Harry de ses sombres pensées.

\- Désolé Mr Malfoy, j'étais ailleurs.

\- J'ai bien vu ça ! Ricana le blond. Et où étiez vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? L'entrainement ne vous intéresse déjà plus ?

\- Intéressant n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé en premier pour les décrire. Répondit Harry dans l'espoir que le lord oublierait sa première question.

\- Ne jouez pas au plus bête avec moi Monsieur Potter.

\- Je ne joue pas, Mr Malfoy. Susurra Harry, essayant de déstabiliser son nouveau professeur. Mais manque de bol pour le Gryffondor, Lucius n'était pas homme à berner facilement.

\- Vous avez des progrès à faire, si vous espérez que je vais vous croire. Vous êtes un piètre menteur.

Harry ancra son regard vert dans le regard orage de son vis-à-vis. Il voulait la vérité, alors il allait l'avoir. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et se lança sachant qu'il risquait de choquer les deux Malfoy présent.

\- Je pensais à Snape, cela fait quatre jours qu'il est parti rejoindre Voldemort et depuis nous n'avons pas de nouvelles.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'agrandirent d'étonnement sous la réponse du fils de James. Le lion venait d'énoncer tout haut ce qui peuplait leurs pensées depuis le départ du potionniste. Lucius connaissait l'histoire des deux hommes, enfin histoire plutôt la hargne du plus vieux envers le plus jeune. Severus avait toujours mit un trait d'honneur pour que personne en dehors de Lucius et du directeur de Poudlard, sache qu'il avait décidé en mémoire de sa défunte meilleure amie de protéger le jeune Potter. Et Salazar savait à quel point Harry avait besoin d'être protégé.

\- Severus va bien ! Déclara Lucius comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Les deux jeunes comprirent vite son manège mais ils se turent. L'heure n'était pas à l'inquiétude mais à l'entrainement. Car il était sûr que dès le retour de Snape, Draco et Harry n'auraient plus de moment de libre, l'homme voudrait sans doute rattraper son « retard ».

\- Bien, je suppose que la discussion Severus Snape est finie. Enonça le lion.

\- Vous supposez bien Mr Potter, il est temps de reprendre l'entrainement, la pause est finie jeunes gens ! Déclara le lord et s'éloignant des deux étudiants.

-Ton père est un Sadique Malfoy. Murmura Harry en se levant pour s'étiré avant de reprendre le combat.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Potty.

\- Je vous entends ! Parla Lucius avec une sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes avaient à l'étonnement de Lucius réussi sans grand mal à cohabiter et s'entrainer ensemble, formant même une belle équipe et de redoutable combattant quand ils se laissaient aller. Draco a contrario d'Harry n'était pas très fort en défenses surtout si on le comparait à la puissance innée du brun, mais le blond était naturellement doué en sortilèges et en soins. Il assurait généralement les arrières du lion quand celui-ci se battait contre son père. Lucius ayant vu leurs manèges et voulant les déstabiliser un peu, décida d'échanger les rôles. Draco devait le combattre pendant que Potter devait assurer sa défense. Et le résultat fut catastrophique. Même si le jeune Malfoy savait se battre et se situait dans la moyenne haute des étudiants de Poudlard, face à un mangemort, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Et Potter, par Salazar Potter était un piètre soigneur. Ne connaissant que quelques sorts de soin, cinq tout au plus. Le gryffondor était un pur attaquant. Une tête brulée qui comptait sur sa force brut pour se sortir sain et sauf des combats. Alors certes il connaissait le b.a.-ba de soin, enfin surtout niveau moldu mais cela s'arrêtait là, et c'était infligeant.

En quatre jours Lucius pu jauger le niveau des jeunes. Malgré l'inaptitude de Potter en soin et le faible niveau de son fils en attaque, il était content. Son fils et Harry en l'espace de quatre jours s'étaient révélé ; le laissant voir leurs faiblesses mais aussi leurs forces. Et de la force ils en avaient, ils étaient prometteur. Ce fut une douce découverte, il était persuadé qu'avec l'entrainement propice, les anciens Némésis deviendraient imbattables. Lucius espérait que Severus serait bientôt de retour, pour qu'ensemble ils établissent le meilleur programme condensé, pour qu'avant la rentrée de Septembre le lion et le serpent soit capable de tenir en joug n'importe quel sous-fifre du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry inconscient des pensées de Lucius, changea de technique de combat, profitant de la légère absence de son « enseignant » il disparut du champ de vision de celui-ci et réapparut derrière lui, une dague appuyant sur sa gorge, étonnant Lucius et Draco. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargie quand il sentit la surprise du lord. Le jeune homme abaissa lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir de sa première réussite la dague de la gorge de son entraineur.

\- Leçon numéro une, Ne jamais quitter l'ennemi des yeux Monsieur Malfoy. C'est bien ça, non ? Susurra le lion tout prêt de l'oreille de Malfoy, faisant fi des légers frissons qu'il venait de provoquer.

\- Vous marquez un point Monsieur Potter. Commença à dire le blond avant d'agripper le bras du lion et de le bloquer au sol sous corps. Mais pas la guerre.

\- Perfide !

\- Non Rusé.

\- Serpentard !

\- Vous devriez peut-être penser à sortir cette part de vous plus souvent. Déclara-t-il en se relevant avant d'aider le jeune homme à faire de même. L'orage et l'émeraude se rencontrèrent et s'ancrèrent, pour la première fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit dans le regarde son vis-à-vis de haine ou de mépris mais plutôt un grand respect.

L'échange ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde pas assez longtemps pour que Draco ne remarque quoique ce soit ou qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Lucius se souvienne d'une phrase que le maitre des potions lui avait dit le jour de leur arrivé. _« Prépare-toi mon ami, tu vas t'attacher à ce jeune homme. Potter ne laisse personne indifférent. »_ Cette phrase l'avait fait rire au début mais maintenant alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours, il commençait à comprendre ce que Severus avait voulu dire par là.

\- L'entrainement est fini ! Annonça Lucius, faisant rouler ses muscles pour éviter les courbatures. Même heures demain matin.

Après l'annonce, les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre chacun sa salle de bain, une douche sera la bienvenue. Plus tard dans la soirée après le repas, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le jardin de la demeure ancestrale des Black. Ils avaient pris cette habitude le lendemain de l'arrivée des serpentards, profitant de ces moments pour faire véritablement connaissance. Des fois ils parlaient et à d'autre moment, ils restaient simplement là, partageant le calme du jardin ensemble. Lucius les observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, leur parenthèse de vie normal, hors de la guerre, des atrocités qui s'y passaient. Ces petits moments étaient rares mais nécessaire pour le bien de tous, il allait partir quand il entendit son fils poser une question qu'il désirait aussi connaitre la réponse.

\- Alors, Tu ne comptes toujours pas retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu, j'ai une mission à accomplir et elle nécessite une grande liberté.

\- Connaissant Dumbledore, il te la laissera si tu décidais d'y retourner.

\- Il a beau être le directeur de Poudlard, il ne peut pas me couvrir à chaque fois. Et Je pense que même lui ne pourra rien faire contre les enseignants si j'avis des absences répéter et par Merlin, je risque d'en avoir une paire. Rigola Harry, sans joie. Leur bulle loin de la guerre venait d'éclater, les ramenant à la dure réalité.

\- Je suppose que Granger et Weasley vont t'accompagner.

\- Je ne leur en ai pas encore véritablement parlé. Déclara-t-il en regardant les étoiles, cherchant parmi elle la constellation du chien. Par gryffondor, que son parrain lui manquait.

Lucius se détourna de la fenêtre laissant les adolescents tranquilles, il prit un livre en passant devant l'étagère de sa chambre, se servit un Whisky pur feu et entama sa lecture. Cette nuit-là, quand le ciel fut le plus foncé et les étoiles les plus brillantes, une ombre quitta un manoir au sud de l'Angleterre.

* * *

**J'espère que la suite vous a plu! En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire! Désolé du retard et compagnie mais comme je vous ai dit plus haut. Pouponner et écrire en même temps n'est pas des plus simple.**

**Aller parce que je suis curieuse! P'tites questions:**

**\- Combien ai-je de lectrices et de lecteurs (y'en a?)?**

**\- Quelle tranche d'âge êtes-vous? 15-20; 20-25; 25-30; 30-35; 35 - ...? Moi je me situe entre 25 et 30 ^^**

**Un tout viiiiite! **

**Je vous embrasse! **

**S.D**


End file.
